The present disclosure relates to solid-state imaging devices, methods of manufacturing the solid-state imaging devices, and electronic apparatuses and, in particular, to a solid-state imaging device, a method of manufacturing the solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus capable of preventing the degradation of color mixture.
In recent years, CMOS type solid-state imaging devices (CMOS image sensors) have been installed in various electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras, video cameras, monitoring cameras, copiers, and facsimile machines.
In solid-state imaging devices, on-chip lenses are formed over photodiodes serving as light receiving portions. However, the manufacturing of the on-chip lenses with a desired curvature has become difficult since it is requested to downsize the on-chip lenses to suit to finer pixels.
Accordingly, there has been proposed the technology of achieving an improvement in sensitivity in a pixel structure in which on-chip lenses larger in size than pixels are formed for every other pixel to suit to finer pixels (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-287891 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).